Technical Field
The disclosure relates in generally related to a semiconductor device and method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to a fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) and method for fabricating the same a.
Description of the Related Art
As the evolution of semiconductor process, a semiconductor device with higher drive current and smaller feature dimension is requested. In order to shrink the critical size of the semiconductor device and increase its reaction speed. A fin field effect transistor (fin field effect transistor, FinFET) technology has been applied to 32 nanometer-technology and a multi-gate device with higher functional density, lower power consumption and improved gate control over the channel potential is provided.
Recently, epitaxial stressor, such as epitaxial silicon germanium (SiGe) or silicon carbide (SiC), has applied to form the fin of the FinFET, so as to introduce strain into the channel of the FinFET to further improve the carrier mobility thereof. However, there may exit lattice mismatch between the epitaxial SiGe and the semiconductor substrate on which the fin is grown, thus dislocation may occur in the fin and deteriorate the electrical performance of the FinFET.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved semiconductor device and method for fabricating the same to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.